An implement such as a snow plow is normally attached to a vehicle by a heavy cumbersome frame that is bolted and may be partially welded to the frame of the vehicle. Mounting the implement frame to the vehicle may require a considerable amount of time and effort, and the vehicle may have to be put onto a lift in order to make the necessary connections. Once the implement frame is attached, the implement itself has to be mounted on the frame, and a variety of tools are normally required to secure the implement to the frame. After the task involving the implement has been performed, the procedure has to be reversed in order to remove the implement and the implement frame from the vehicle.